


House Hunting

by FrustratedPoet1979



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, House Hunting, Short One Shot, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21789691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrustratedPoet1979/pseuds/FrustratedPoet1979
Summary: Lily and James need a bigger home for their growing family
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	House Hunting

“I love it, let’s get it!”

Lily tried her best not to roll her eyes at James’ enthusiastic shout as they parked up outside another house. They had already looked at four that day. Another one of many days looking at disappointing options, and she was beginning to wonder if they would ever find something in their budget that met all her specific requirements that were not at all unreasonable, because if you were going to buy a house it had to be the  _ right  _ house. She had already lowered her expectations of what they could get for their modest budget. She was more than willing to get her hands dirty and fix up a place, but having a newborn meant that wasn’t as practical an option as it once had been. She just shot him a small smile and took off her seatbelt.

“James” she said as patiently as she could muster after he had already said this about every. Single. House. “Try to be objective, we don’t know the size of the rooms, or what the kitchen looks like yet. We’ve not even stepped inside.” 

They got out the car and Lily lifted Harry out of his seat while James put on the baby carrier. James held him close as Lily deftly wrapped the stretchy fabric to make sure it supported their precious cargo properly, and mere moments later the soundly sleeping baby was now snuggled happily against his father’s chest. 

“Ah, but sometimes you just know. And me an’ Harry have a feeling about this one, don’t we mate.” Harry didn’t stir at his dad's voice or the soft kiss he pressed to the top of his head, he wasn’t paying any attention to any of this. Mainly because he was only four months old. He had been a real trooper throughout so far, something that Lily was immensely pleased about. She had been dreading having to do this with baby in tow, but they had been able to carry on and not disturb his routine too much. Lily had even been able to feed him at the last house. The only good thing about that place had been the quiet nursery, with the gorgeous rocker she had taken full advantage of, while James had diverted the estate agent by asking them many questions about the large and overgrown garden. He had fallen back to sleep quickly after being fitted back into his car seat. 

James was the one carrying him now, not that he ever passed up the chance to wear his son. Lily was trying to keep a little distance between her and the baby right now as the smell of her milk tended to wake Harry up early from naps, and even though he had just been fed she didn’t want to take any chances. Lily needed to look around these houses without her son taking up too much of her attention. She leaned in and brushed Harry’s tufty black hair out of his eyes stroking his downy check. 

“You  _ both _ , have a feeling?” She asked James with a smile that he returned with an added wink. 

“You know we have a special connection.”

“Okay then Papa bear. But let’s look around  _ inside _ the house  _ before _ we decide for sure.” 

“You’re the boss mama.” James replied quietly, following her to the open door.

This house hadn’t even been on their list, Lily hadn’t seen it advertised at all during the endless time she had been searching. They had already been to all of the pre arranged appointments for that day, discovering all of them to be inadequate in one way or another, and all with equally annoying estate agents. 

Thinking the day was another bust they had been heading back home to their tiny one bedroom flat when they spotted it, and the  _ open day!  _ Sign. James had claimed it was destiny. 

She had to admit she liked the initial look of it, even if it was more than likely way out of their budget. It looked too big, sitting on it’s own patch of land completely separate from its neighbours. Who were hidden behind a wall of gently swaying trees. A beautiful red brick house. With a forest green painted front door, and steps leading up to it. The wide windows looked welcoming. She had never seen a house in Britain with French shutters before but she loved them. Loved the way they matched the colour of the front door, loved the way they gave the house something more than the others around it. She could just about make out a large grassy space at the back of the house that would be perfect for a goal post and a trampoline. The front garden had a gravel driveway big enough for three cars, and a small circle of grass. 

“You’re already picturing us living here aren’t you?” He said with a happy smile. “See son, Daddy’s a genius,” he said bouncing his knees gently. Harry didn’t really stir just mumbled baby noises as a small patch of drool appeared on James’ grey jumper. 

“I can admit the appeal of the outdoor space,” she conceded, “but that.  _ In no way _ . Says I’m sold on this place. Also, we have no idea how much it costs, how many bedrooms it has? What work needs doing.” she knew she could go on but his nod said he got the message.

“True, but I’m sure we can drive the price down if we convince anyone else looking there are a ton of problems,” He suggested with an eyebrow wiggle.

“James we can’t do that!” She said laughing despite herself and already knowing she was definitely going to do this if the house was worth it. James’ wink told her he knew this too. 

“Come on Lil let’s have some fun.”

The hall made a great first impression on Lily. The staircase had beautiful wooden spindle handrails as it curved around and up to what looked like a balconied upper hallway in honey coloured oak. Lily didn’t get a chance to see much more than this before a face wearing far too much makeup was beaming at her with a fixed grin. 

“Hello there,” the face said brightly. “Can you sign your names in the book please and then you’re free to look about the house.”

“Have you had many people interested?” James asked as she handed him a glossy booklet. Her smile wavered slightly as if she was wondering about how honest to be.

“Oh yes of course, we’ve had a few walk ins like yourself.” Lily looked at the visitor book as she signed their names at the top of the first page.

“Did they forget to sign their names?” Lily didn’t mean to sound rude but it was obvious this lady was lying. She gave a nervous smile to James then Lily and shrugged. 

“I’m expecting some visitors later this afternoon, I have a few bookings.” she brushed her suit and adjusted her jacket. “Are you guys local.”

“We are looking at this area, we live in the next Town at the minute, but need a bit more space with the little one.”

“Of course, and this house would definitely give you plenty of room to grow at such a bargain price.” She smiled her fake smile again and Lily wanted nothing more than to go to any other room that didn’t have her in it,”

“Thanks we’ll go take a look around,” she told her with a forced smile of her own. They went straight upstairs to check out the space there. Light streamed in through the large bay window of the master bedroom, reflecting off the beautiful polished wooden floor, a little further exploration revealed a small en suite wet room tiled floor to ceiling in large sandy coloured slabs. It’s modern look was a stark contrast to the rest of what they had seen so far. 

Lily looked over the glossy pictured brochure as James took a peek in the tiny room. 

“James, we may as well stop looking now.” She said feeling deflated. “This house needs some work done and it’s a decent bit over our budget.”

“How much over? He asked, then looking over her shoulder added. “That’s not too bad. So we use some of my inheritance money.”

“James your parents are still alive,”

“Okay not ask for it as inheritance. I’ll ask mum and dad to invest in the future of their grandson, and…”

“You know I’m not comfortable about asking them,” she told him like she had so many times before. This time however as they continued to look around this house that was just ticking every box inside Lily’s head. She wondered if perhaps, just this once, she could bend her stiff pride just a little. “If we do ask them, it’s just a loan.” She could see James eyes lighting up as she said this but was trying his best not to get excited. “I don’t want them holding this over us, I want us to pay them back quickly.”

James nodded solemnly. “Absolutely.”

Lily grinned as she looked around this house, “this one is so perfect.” There was a look that came over James’s face as she said this that made her stop. “Almost too perfect.” She narrowed her eyes at him. “James?”

He looked back at her all too innocently “yes my love?”

“Did you plan this the whole time?” He stroked Harry’s back as if it was the baby who was getting the sudden suspicion thrown at him. She could physically see the cogs working in James’ head as he tried to work out the best way to tell her. 

“Okay so perhaps Sirius told me about this place he had found. And perhaps he brought me to see it.” She put her hands on her hips in exasperation, but before she could say anything James continued. “As soon as I did I just knew that you would love this place. That it would be a perfect home for our children.”

“Children?” 

“Well of course, eventually. I don’t want Harry to be the only one.” He took her hand and kissed it gently. “I’m sorry if I have done something to upset you, but I knew. You just  _ had  _ to see this house. Because you do love it don’t you?”

Lily looked out the patio doors to the perfectly neat garden, picturing barbecues and football matches. Of three boys laughing as they dodged water balloons thrown at them. She turned and looked to the kitchen, at how everything was already laid out just the way she wanted, and pictured baking cooking, making Christmas dinner. A house full of laughter, love, and joy. 

“I do,” She smiled. “I think we could look for years and not find another house as perfect as this one.” She turned to her husband. “I think our search is over.”


End file.
